What are Dragons?
Yes, the answer is still out there. What are dragons? Sure we know what they are but... what are they? Mammal? Reptile? Both? In this article we'll see what are dragons and how they have evolved and survived in Pyrriah. Scientific Names *Domain: Eukarya *Kingdom: Animalia *Class: Reptilia *Order: *Family *Genus: Ala *Species Final Scientific Name: SeaWings: ''Ala mare'' NightWings: ''Ala noctis'' SandWings: ''Ala arena'' IceWings: ''Ala glacies'' MudWings: ''Ala lutum'' RainWings: ''Ala pluvia'' SkyWins: ''Ala caelum'' Evolution Their evolution can be differed. Of course all life came from the sea. SeaWings and MudWings stayed in the water the longest before moving out of the water. Dragons probably came from lizard type creatures with unusually longer legs and stronger limbs and flexible body. It's unclear which came first, the wings or the special fire/ spitting venom abilities since both are very complex. The lizards themselves probably grew six limbs. It's unclear what this sixth limb can be used for. This sixth limb would have grew and evolved membrane like a bat. At first giving the dragons gliding ability and then lengthening them and making them stronger allowing them to actually flap and lift off. (Information gotten from the fictional story DarkWing by Kenneth Oppel) During the stages of the abilities such as fire breathing, dragons at first needed to lift of during flight. They don't have very hollow bones like a bird and may posess a bladder inside of them for air and lift off. This air bladder can also produce gas for fire or some type of flamable organic liquid dragons produce. But, the books haven't mentioned any liquid and more like gas lighted fire.The gas could have come from their gas bladder which helps them fly. Since it is apparent that dragons have evolved from lizards we may then assume that they are reptiles... but wait... they are cold blooded and live in the arctic? Well only one species was shone to live in harsh cold environments. RainWings are most likely Cold blooded which is why they bask in the sun for energy. SeaWings too seem to be more fish than reptile though. MudWings, SandWings, SkyWings and NightWings all seem like close relatives compared to IceWings, SeaWings and RainWings. IceWings probably evolved to become Warm Blooded when more dragons started to move farther up north and then creating their own heat. SkyWings, MudWings, NightWings and SkyWings produce their own fire maybe allowing themselves to warm them up that way or lighting a flame. SandWings are known to have heated scales and is probably from the gas inside of them that is making them hotter. Now we know that all the dragons are Cold Blooded except IceWings which have evolved to be Warm Blooded reptiles. RainWings still hold the characteristics of a reptile like a chameleon. SeaWings are hard, they have more fish characteristics than reptile but are still dragon. Maybe the stage where the dragons were forming wings was still in the water as fish, and when they left the water SeaWings stayed behind evolving their wings like flying fish and also having separate lungs for breathing in air. When in water these separate lungs could have let out all their air to make way for the gills so they can swim freely. But maybe they still do have air in their lung and it helps pressureze them. In a book Tsunami let out some bubbles showing that she still has some air inside of her. Going on about dragon Evolution, NightWings have what appears to be a "un-scientific ability" But could be proven. They detect events from the future and can read minds. Of dragons and other animals. It is said they got their ability from the moon. Pyrriah's moons are different from Earth. So with this special breed, what can give them the ability just by being under the moon's reflective light? This is Pyrriah so it's not like Earth. The atmosphere for one can be different with the amount of moonlight coming in or out. This energy the moons produce every night can have an affect on everything with an intellegence (Animalia). This energy source the moon creates stays with this strange reaction with the atmosphere. It's like a spacial anomoly which always happens in Pyrriah. NightWings seemed to have pocessed the ability to harness this power which the atmosphere and the moonlight provides. This power which I'll call